


Just Dessert

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: AK One Shots [6]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Adrian doesn't know what to expect when he wakes up alone in Deran's bed.  He certainly isn't expecting Deran to come back with a massive brownie for them to share, nor is he expecting the effects of the brownie to be quite so intense. He isn't about to complain though as Deran lets his playful side free for a bit.





	Just Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 3x02, I just want Deran and Adrian being playful and teasing each other in bed. So, this takes place sometime after the events of 3x02.

Adrian rolled onto his back cursing the crappy mattress Deran had yet to replace with a real bed. As he stretched his stiff limbs, he realized the other side of the mattress was cool, meaning Deran had gotten up a while ago. Adrian checked the time on his phone, but it was still way too early to get up. In fact, it wasn't even four in the morning. He laid there for a moment, listening to see if he could hear Deran moving around in another room, but the walls were surprisingly good at dampening sounds.

Adrian was just about to get up in search of Deran when Deran emerged at the top of the ladder. Then a tray of food was placed on the floor beside the mattress before Deran climbed up all the way.

“Did you seriously go make yourself a midnight snack?” Adrian asked, rubbing his eyes as Deran sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“You came over for dinner, and we never actually ate. I had this whole meal ready to go...”

Adrian couldn't help the soft laugh that spilled from his lips. His first thoughts had been that Deran was taking a shower and going to sleep on the chair in the office. Then he'd thought that perhaps Deran had left to go pull a job while he slept. This...this was too much.

“What're you laughing at?” Deran asked, not sounding self conscious at all about bringing them dinner in bed at four in the morning. “You're going to need your strength if we're going to go another round.”

That only made Adrian laugh harder. It didn't stop him from pulling Deran in for a playful kiss though. “Okay Master Chef, what did you bring us?” Adrian finally asked.

Deran smiled, lifting the tray onto the bed. Adrian looked down at the single plate which had some kind of chocolate cake with a massive scoop of ice cream on top and maybe a drizzle of raspberry or strawberry syrup.

“You brought us dessert?” Adrian asked, eyeing the confection as well as the can of whipped cream as bottle of chocolate sauce also on the tray.

“I didn't want to let it go to waste.”

“You don't even serve dessert here,” Adrian said in confusion.

“Yeah, I couldn't serve this to customers even if we did offer dessert,” Deran told him.

Adrian's eyes widened, realizing what Deran wasn't saying.

“You made us edibles. It's four in the morning. We'll be asleep before they even kick in.”

“I don't plan on sleeping,” Deran told him, dipping his finger into the melting ice cream and bringing it to his lips.

Adrian watched him suck the digit into his mouth with a knowing look in his eyes. Adrian couldn't fight his smile when Deran did it again, but brought his finger to Adrian's lips instead. Adrian wrapped his lips around the tip of Deran's finger and sucked the ice cream off as he fought off a smile.

“Is the ice cream loaded too?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Haven't gotten that creative yet,” Deran said, picking up a spoon on the tray and slicing through the warm brownie.

“Isn't that a little big?” Adrian asked, studying the brownie as Deran took a bite of it covered with ice cream.

“It's for both of us.”

“That thing looks big enough for two of Craig,” Adrian retorted.

Deran rolled his eyes. “What? Are you afraid you might relax for a little while?” Deran asked, holding up a heaping spoonful of the dessert.

“I was perfectly relaxed until you woke me up,” Adrian said, leaning forward and letting Deran feed him the brownie. It was delicious, Adrian had to admit that Deran wasn't too bad in the kitchen these days.

“How is it?”

“Fishing for compliments now? Is your fragile ego in need of a boost?” Adrian tease, picking up the second spoon on the tray and taking a large scoop of the confection. He lifted it to Deran's mouth and smiled as Deran ate it without a word.

“It's going to be your fault if I'm too high to get out of bed in the morning,” Adrian told him. It wasn't like Adrian had anywhere to be. He still had more than a week before he headed out to the next competition, and he was just enjoying the time he had with Deran.

“Like you have anywhere to be. The waves aren't going anywhere,” Deran retorted, mirroring Adrian's thoughts. He picked up one of the fresh raspberries in a bowl on the tray and brought it to Adrian's lips.

“This is going to get gross if we're covered in ice cream and all of this,” Adrian said before accepting the berry and licking the juices off Deran's fingers.

“Since when were you afraid of messy?”

“I'm just worried for your mattress. I know how attached to it you are,” Adrian teased him.

“Fuck you,” Deran said, giving him a shove onto his back.

Adrian laughed as Deran vaulted over their dessert and straddled Adrian's hips. He held Adrian down as he fed him more of the brownie, but neither of them stopped laughing as they continued to share barbs about each other.

“What's the whipped cream for?” Adrian finally asked as they shared the last bit of brownie.

“Same as the chocolate sauce,” Deran said cryptically.

“I'm going to be pissed if you cover me in sticky shit and then we're too high to get down the ladder to the shower.”

Deran laughed, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup. “Guess we should probably use it before the brownies kick in then,” he laughed.

“Don't you dare,” Adrian said, holding up his arms to defend himself, though he wasn't really blocking anything.

Deran laughed as he squeezed the bottle and chocolate sauce landed on Adrian's chest.

“Asshole,” Adrian muttered as Deran grabbed his wrists and held them to the bed as he lowered his lips to Adrian's chest. “This is so gro—” Adrian's words bled into a moan as Deran's lips settled over his nipple.

Deran alternated between sucking and laving at Adrian's nipple and licking up some of the chocolate syrup. Adrian would be lying if he said it wasn't hot, but there was no way he was saying that to Deran. The man's ego was big enough already.

“What were you saying? I couldn't understand you while you were moaning like a bitch,” Deran teased him as he pulled back to look down at him.

“Is that the game you want to play?” Adrain asked, breaking free of Deran's hold on his wrists and easily flipping their positions, so Deran was flat on his back. The tray on the edge of the bed rattled precariously, but Adrian didn't really care. He snatched the bottle from the bed where Deran dropped it and poured a line of it down Deran's chest.

Adrian followed the path of the syrup with his lips. And he smiled at the string of curses Deran let out as his continued moving further down.

“Now whose not playing fair?” Deran asked as Adrian nipped his inner thigh.

Adrian was beginning to feel the effects of the brownies. Every touch was becoming a little more intense, and he felt light. Adrian preferred the way edibles made him feel, and Deran was completely aware of it. Deran preferred to smoke and mellow out, but Adrian loved the full body high he got when he ate it.

“You're totally feeling it,” Deran said, grinning as Adrian nuzzled against Deran's thigh, simply enjoying the feeling of their skin rubbing together.

Adrian didn't deny it. Deran would be feeling it in a couple of minutes. It always took him a little longer, but he'd get there soon enough. Adrian pressing his lips to Deran's thigh instead of answering, and gently sucked at the skin.

Deran cursed, bucking his hips and burying his fingers in Adrian's hair. That had Adrian letting out a steady moan as he felt his scalp tingle just at Deran's touch.

“Come back up here,” Deran commanded, giving Adrian's hair a light tug that almost undid Adrian. Slowly, Adrian crawled back up until he was face to face with Deran. Deran ran his thumb over Adrian's cheek, smiling up at him. “You're so high right now,” he said, burying his other hand in Adrian's hair and scratching at his scalp.

“Shut up, that brownie was massive,” Adrian said, though he was very distracted by how good Deran's fingers felt in his hair. “You feeling anything?”

“I'm getting there,” Deran assured him, grinding up against Adrian's hip.

Adrian closed his eyes and enjoyed the friction between them, feeling it almost like sparks across his skin. He rocked his hips against Deran, bathing in the sensation of their bodies pressed close.

The humor faded away between them as they both began to explore each other's bodies, seeking to touch every inch of the other. The only sounds between them were soft moans and gasps as they each found each other's most sensitive areas.

Adrian didn't protest when Deran flipped their positions again. He went easily as Deran cradled him against his chest and rolled them. Deran's lips found the crook of his neck and kissed him gently as his fingers trailed down over Adrian's ribs.

“This stuff's intense,” Deran muttered, sucking a mark along Adrian's collarbone. “Shit, you feel amazing.”

Adrian laughed softly at Deran's words. It was the kind of thing he'd never say when he was sober even if he was overcoming a lot of his internal hatred.

“What's so funny?” Deran asked, nuzzling Adrian's neck.

Adrian couldn't answer immediately as the sensation of Deran's beard rubbing against his neck had him arching up into Deran and losing all sense of anything else.

“I like you like this,” Adrian finally said, running his fingertips down Deran's back. Deran arched into him, grinding their hips together and sending fireworks up Adrian's spine.

Deran didn't say anything, but he pressed another lingering kiss to Adrian's neck before slowly kissing his way down Adrian's chest.

Adrian couldn't hold still as Deran teased his nipples, brushing his beard against the tight buds then soothing them with his tongue. Adrian might have been embarrassed by his body's reaction if he weren't so overcome with pleasure. Instead, he encouraged Deran, massaging his shoulders and back as he made his way further down Adrian's body.

Sex between them was always aggressive. They both enjoyed the struggle to see who was going to get to take charge, and even once one of them ceded control, they'd still challenge each other throughout. This was different though. This was slower but no less intense. Every touch of Deran's mouth to Adrian's skin felt like being hit by the biggest wave he'd ever ridden.

When Deran's lips pressed against Adrian's hipbone, Adrian arched up into him, moaning loudly in the silence of the room. Deran sucked another mark into Adrian's skin there, and Adrian almost came apart at the seams. His whole body vibrated as the feeling of Deran's beard mingled with the suction against his skin. Adrian was hardly aware that he was tugging roughly at Deran's hair until Deran pulled back and groaned, pressing his head into Adrian's greedy hands.

Adrian wasn't sure how long Deran explored his body. He completely ignored Adrian's dick as he kissed and touched every inch of him, and Adrian was too overcome to complain. In fact, when Deran finally did wrap his fingers around Adrian, Adrian flipped their positions and took his turn to explore Deran.

Deran's skin tasted sweet from the syrup, but it was quickly followed by the saltiness of the sweat covering him from head to toe. Adrian couldn't get enough of it as he kissed and licked all of Deran's chest.

Adrian savored the sensation as he ran his fingers over Deran's ribs, enjoying the dips and bumps that transitioned into the smooth skin over his sides and stomach. Adrian rolled Deran onto his stomach and began to rub Deran's shoulders with strong fingers.

This had Deran finally writhing in the same pleasure Adrian had been experiencing for what seemed like hours. Deran's hands gripped the sheets as Adrian worked out some of the knots in Deran's shoulders and back.

Adrian felt completely connected to him as he pressed his thumbs into the muscles along Deran's spine, feeling the tension release beneath his fingertips. Deran's moans were the sweetest music as Adrian felt his body become more and more relaxed.

“If you keep this up, I'm going to fall asleep before either of us get off,” Deran mumbled against the pillow, but he didn't ask Adrian to stop. In fact, he shimmied his hips and pointed to a spot on his lower back he wanted Adrian to touch next.

Adrian followed the silent order, digging his thumbs into the tight knot in Deran's lower back. Adrian leaned forward and nuzzled the nape of Deran's neck as he worked the knot out with his fingers. He loved how Deran felt beneath him, completely giving in to Adrian's touch.

Deran cursed then let out a groan as Adrian pressed into the knot as hard as he could then released it. He could feel Deran's whole body relax just a little as the tension eased in his back.

“You're turning into an old man with all these knots. Feels like you're made of bricks,” Adrian teased, pressing open mouth kisses along Deran's shoulders.

“Yeah, hauling kegs isn't exactly a natural exercise,” Deran mumbled, wiggling his hips against the mattress.

Adrian knew he was seeking relief. His own erection was pressed against Deran's ass. He wasn't certain how long they'd been at this, but the sun was up now and had been for a while. Adrian could see every bit of Deran's skin in the warm light pouring through the window, and it felt almost dreamlike to watch his muscles dance each time he moved.

“Fuck, lube's on the the other side of the bed,” Deran muttered, grinding into the mattress roughly now. “I'm going to crawl out of my skin if I don't come soon.”

Adrian didn't need to be told twice. He rolled off Deran's hips and crawled across the bed to grab the bottle on the floor beside it, which was where it had fallen during the first round of their evening.

Deran was kneeling when Adrian turned back to him. He held out his hand for the bottle Adrian was holding, and Adrian handed it off without a word. Deran grabbed his wrist with his other hand and pulled Adrian to him.

They held each other as they kissed, languidly exploring each other's mouths. Adrian ran his hands down Deran's back until he cupped his ass and pulled him even closer, while Deran popped open the bottle and poured some into his palm before wrapping his hand around both of their lengths.

They both moaned into their kiss as Deran began to stroke them. All of the sparks of pleasure Adrian had been feeling throughout his body, converged as Deran began to touch them both.

Adrian was straddling Deran's thighs, rocking against him as Deran teased the head of his cock with his thumb. They were so distracted by their kissing that neither of them paid much attention to balancing, and they fell over onto their sides as their shifting and grinding became too much. It was enough to send the tray toppling off the mattress, clattering to the floor loudly.

Deran laughed as they tried to untangle themselves. “You're balance in bed is just as bad as on your board,” Deran teased him as he pulled them flush against each other and began rocking against him.

“My balance sucks? You're the one always flying off your board.”

“Yeah, and you can't even catch me without falling into the water,” Deran laughed, pressing their lengths together as they both rocked their hips.

“You're so full of shit,” Adrian laughed, reaching between them to stroke them the way Deran had been doing. He didn't think he'd last much longer with how out of control his entire body felt, but he didn't want to come without Deran. “You close?”

“I've been close for the last hour and a half.”

“Good because I'm about to come apart,” Adrian warned him, stroking them a little faster.

Deran smiled at him, cupping his face and kissing him again. Adrian lost himself in the kiss as his hips lost their rhythm, and his hand faltered. Deran didn't ease up even as Adrian's whole body tightened right before he felt release wash over him like a cool wave on a scorching hot day. His whole body tingled as he spilled over his fist and Deran's erection.

Adrian felt Deran's length twitch in his grasp, and he knew Deran was riding this high right along with him. They didn't stop kissing, and neither of them pulled away as Adrian stroked them through their release.

Deran rolled Adran onto his back and kissed down his chest, pausing to lick their release off of Adrian's skin. Adrian moaned as Deran lifted the hand Adrian used to stroke them to his lips and sucked his fingers clean.

“Shit, I'm still horny,” Adrian laughed even as he fought back another moan as Deran licked his last digit clean.

“Still high as shit too. You look like you just smoked your first joint,” Deran said, pushing Adrian's hair off his forehead where it had become plastered to his skin by sweat.

“What was in those brownies?” Adrian asked, running his fingers through the mess on Deran's stomach and bringing it to his lips. It tasted salty and bitter, but in his current state he couldn't get enough of it.

Deran laughed, leaning over to grab his t-shirt off the floor. “Clearly some good shit,” he retorted, wiping down his chest as well as Adrian's.

“I'm so aware of my entire body. I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep,” Adrian told him.

“Well, it's nine in the morning. We could surf,” Deran suggested, but he was already crawling behind Adrian and spooning him close.

“That would end so poorly,” Adrian laughed, knowing he'd be too overwhelmed by the sand on his skin and the water. He didn't usually get this sensitive, but after hours of touching and being constantly aroused, Adrian wasn't sure his body knew how to come down.

“Guess we can just stay in bed then,” Deran offered, leaning over Adrian and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Adrian didn't complain. In fact, he encouraged Deran as he began kissing along Adrian's spine. Once again, Deran began to explore his body, trailing kisses here and there. Time slipped by as Adrian coasted along on his high.

“I like you like this,” Adrian mumbled as Deran kissed along the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Like what?” Deran asked, not missing as beat as he sucked Adrian's earlobe between his lips.

“Relaxed...playful.”

“I'm always playful,” Deran said, giving Adrian's earlobe a nip.

Adrian rolled onto his back, reaching up to cup Deran's cheek. “Not this kind of playful. It's nice to see you letting loose.”

Deran averted his eyes, but he leaned down and pecked Adrian's lips. Adrian smiled as Deran pushed him back onto his side, so he couldn't scrutinize him anymore. He didn't stop kissing Adrian though. He ran his fingertips over Adrian's hip before following the same path with his lips, and Adrian smiled at the scratchy feeling of his beard. The high was slowly wearing off, but Adrian was still enjoying each and every touch.

“It's nice to have you here,” Deran mumbled against Adrian's skin.

Adrian didn't say anything, knowing anything he said would just make Deran uncomfortable again. Instead, he reached back and pulled Deran flush against him.

Deran was spooned behind him rocked his hips against Adrian's ass and stroking him lazily when they heard movement in the office.

“Jesus Christ, it reeks of sex in this place,” Craig's unmistakable voice boomed as the man himself walked into Deran's room.

Deran stopped kissing Adrian and sat up as Craig continued to curse.

“Seriously, it fucking stinks in here. How long have you been at this?” Craig asked, not caring at all they they were clearly still in the middle of things. “I'm opening the windows.”

“Is there a reason you're in here?” Deran asked, pulling the sheet up over Adrian's hips as he climbed over him to the ladder. He pressed on last kiss to Adrian's shoulder before climbing down.

“Yeah, Pope and J are outside wanting to talk. You weren't answering your phone,” Craig told him, opening the door and waving his hand like it would get rid of the smell.

“My phone's in the kitchen. Forgot it when I grabbed the brownies,” Deran said, climbing down the ladder completely naked.

Craig didn't complain about getting an eyeful of Deran's ass, but his words clearly caught Craig's attention. “You ate those brownies Renn made? Shit, how fuckin' high were you?” Craig asked.

Adrian peered over the side of the loft to watch them, still feeling the effects of the brownies, but they were slowly wearing off.

“I'm still high. We ate them at like four in the morning.”

“Jesus, no wonder you two are a mess. Those things are no joke,” Craig said. “You still have any left?” he asked suddenly, glancing back toward the kitchen.

“Let's hear what Pope has to say before you eat an entire batch of pot brownies,” Deran said, shooing Craig out of the room.

“Hey, Adrian. Good seein' you,” Craig said over his shoulder as Deran shoved him out the door.

“They weren't your brownies?” Adrian asked, keeping his tone teasing.

“She offered when I asked her what would be good to use,” Deran said with a shrug. He walked back to the ladder, climbing just high enough to press his lips to Adrian's. “I want to climb back in bed with you until these wear off completely.”

“I don't want Pope coming in here next,” Adrian said against Deran's lips.

“Next time we do this, we're getting a hotel room where they can't find us,” Deran told him.

“I hear Belize is nice this time of year,” Adrian grinned against Deran's lips, and he could feel Deran grinning back. It was the first time either of them had mentioned Belize to each other in a long time, and it felt nice that it was no longer a sore spot between them.

“Belize might be a bit far right now, but if you want to fuck on San Onofre just say the word,” Deran teased back.

Adrian laughed, and pressed his palm to Deran's face, pushing him back down the ladder. “Go deal with your family. I'm going to sleep this off.”

Deran reached up and slapped Adrian's ass before sliding down the ladder laughing loudly. Adrian smiled at the light mood as Deran put on his clothes and went out to see what his brothers wanted. He knew that Deran's mood wouldn't last as soon as he stepped out the door, but he was thankful that there was lightness between them despite everything.

 


End file.
